Danny's Marine Journal
by Hoytti
Summary: Danny is the son of two marine biologists who focus on the Mythical Creatures of the Seas. This is his journal. Oh and so that I only have to do this once. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, ONLY THE OC'S I WILL BE CREATING.
1. Chapter 1

October 13, 2001

Hey my name is Danny Fenton. Today was my birthday and I got a ton of gifts including this journal, I refuse to call it a diary! I'm really excited for this gift because I now have some other ways to release all my problems then going to my psycho-analyzing sister Jazz. Trust me, she's worse then I make her sound.

Anyway, tomorrow my parents are going to show Jazz and I a new invention. I can't wait, I'm really like the watching my parents try to figure out the secrets of the sea. Oh, I never told you who my parents are. They are Jack and Maddie Fenton. That's right, the leading Mythical Marine study the so called mythical creatures of the seas. Creatures that are not really so mythical, at least not to me.

You see, while my parents have never seen any of these creatures, I sure have. You see, my family lives in a houseboat that doubles as my parents laboratory/research station. Since we live out in the middle of the ocean, I use to not have any friends. However, one day, I had fallen overboard into the ocean, only to be saved by a mer-boy named Danny Phantom. We were both five at the time. Ever since, phantom and I have been friends. The most interesting part is the fact that Phantom is a prince while I would be classified as a peasant. However, I'm not treated as such at all. You see, I have become Phantom's equal to the mer-people. I help Phantom solve any problem that comes up. I do all the mental problems (with the help of my sister's phycology books) while Phantom stops any physical fights that happen. So you can guess that I know quite a bit about mythical sea creatures. Anyway, I guess I should get to bed so that I'm awake when my parents show me their invention.

Danny


	2. Chapter 2

October 14, 2001

Hey there journal! I've decided to give a little profile for all the beings I know, mythical creatures too. But first, I guess I'll start off with myself.

Name: Danny Fenton

Species: Human

Age: 14

Eye Color: Baby Blue

Hair: Messy Black

Height: 5'2

Body Type: Small Swimmer's Physic

Skin Color: Tan

Usual Outfit: Red Swimming Trunks, White Tee Shirt with Red Circle on Chest, & Brown Flip Flops.

Biography: Grew up on houseboat with no friends. Parents spend most of their time in their lab trying to find a way to find and study mythical creatures. Older Sister Jazz became mother figure. Swims every day since he was six. Met Danny Phantom at five when Phantom saved Fenton from drowning, Fenton and Phantom became good friends. Now an advisor in Phantom's Court.

Okay, now that that's done, I guess I should tell you what the great invention was. It was a Fenton Gillifier. This machine was suppose to make it so that we humans can breath underwater till you re surface through the machine. Apparently it is suppose to glow once it turns on but it didn't. My parents were so upset that they have locked themselves in their room. I'm going to try to fix it tomorrow.

Danny


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Danny Phantom

Species: Mer-Person

Age: 14

Eye Color: Acid Green

Hair: Messy White

Height: 5'2

Body Type: Small Swimmer's Physic

Tail Type: Leviathan

Scales Color: Black

Skin Color: Tan

Accessories: Conch Shell Horn Necklace, Golden Tale Rings, & Small Coral Crown.

Abilities:

Basics: Camouflage, Water Magic, Super Strength, & Night Vision

Advanced: Sonic Blast & Ice Magic

Biography: Raised by his mother as his father left to calm his anger. Danny has taken over his fathers position as king since he was five with his mother's guidance of course. He became my friend shortly before that when I fell into the sea and he rescued me from drowning. I have helped him rule his kingdom to the best of my ability. He is getting better now and can make most decisions by himself.

Well, I got the the Gillifier working. Only one slight problem, it merged Phantom and I together. That's right, Phantom and I are merged into one body. Hey at least we can switch control which also decides what our body looks like. You see, when I'm in control it is my body that we are in, while if Phantom is in control it is his body that we are in. So, now we have to find a way to explain this to the other mer-people. There is no way I'm explaining this to my family yet. I mean, they are scientists, what will they do when they find out I'm merged with one of their subjects, probably put me through some tests or something, no thank you.

Your probably wondering the whole story behind what happened. I'll just abbreviate it since it's so long. So, here is what happened. I entered the Gillifier to see if I could find the problem. Well, I did find the problem, the on button was on the inside! so I was about to push when something slammed into my back and pushed me forward right into the button. the machine started up and zapped me. the next moment I wake up under water with no scuba gear on, but that's not the worst part, my body was moving by itself, I call out with my mind not expecting a reply. However, I did get a reply, it was Phantom calling, "Danny! Where are you?"

"Phantom! I'm in the big thing that's sticking out of the bottom of my home! I don't have a scuba suit on and I don't know how long I've been like this!"

"I'll find you Danny I'm already in the giant thing, I'll find you."

Suddenly my body was moving Quickly by itself.

"Phantom my body is moving by itself, you must find me quick!"

"I'm search Danny, but you're no where in here! I'll move back by the button where I last saw you!"

Suddenly I noticed that my body was moving towards the button and an idea popped into my head.

"Phantom stop moving!" I yelled

"Why?" Phantom asked as my body suddenly stopped.

"Phantom move towards the button slowly."

"Okay." My body moved towards the button slowly.

"Phantom, I think I'm trapped in your body with you."

"What!" Phantom exclaimed, "How is that possible? shouldn't your body still be around at least?"

"Not if our bodies merged. Phantom head up to the surface then try giving control over to me."

"Okay Danny." Phantom headed up to the surface then I felt a tug. I grabbed hold of it and suddenly our consciouses switched places.

"It worked!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"But now how are we going to balance our lives." Phantom asked

I thought for a second then remembered something. "It's not like we weren't already inseparable, I mean we did everything together before this so really nothing changed."

Phantom agreed with me.

"So I guess you'll be coming with me to dinner from now on." We laughed then I dived back under giving control to Phantom. "we have to get you back to the throne room, it's about time for the hearings."

The rest of the day was normal for me and Phantom seemed to love the food so that was a plus. so that's about what happened to day.

Danny 


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Wulf

Species: Mer-Werewolf

Age: 1250

Eye Color: Acid Green

Hair: Black Full Body

Height: 6'5

Body Type: Warrior Build

Tail Type: Nursehound

Scales Color: Yellow with black spots

Accessories: A wolf Fang Necklace

Abilities:

Basics: Camouflage, Water Magic, Super Strength, & Night Vision

Advanced: Retractable Claws, Space Rupture Creation, Fangs, Heightened Hearing and Smell

Biography: Wulf is known for being too smart too be an animal but not much smarter then a ten year old. He speaks in Esperanto. We met Wulf through him coming to us for protection from Walker, who was making many new rules without Phantom's consent. We contacted Walker and told him that if he kept it up, we would have to demote him from his position. He hasn't made a new rule since.

Phantom and I went to the kelp forest to see Wulf today. It was a lot of fun. We also told him about what happened to us and he said, "Nun vi estas pli proksime poste neniam." Which made us laugh considering it's true. I mean, we're as close as can be Hahaha.

Danny 


End file.
